Kodlak Wulfblood
Kodlak Wulfblood, Son of Ragnar, is a young traveler born of both Fremennik and Misthalite heritage, being played by his creator, Emyris Bayne. Kodlak recently found that he was quite far from his birthplace in Rellekka and within the confines of the Kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia. However, as unlucky as many Fremenniks would find themselves in Kodlak's position, Kodlak has decided to make the best of the situation he found himself in, taking the opportunity to learn of the customs and rituals of the folk of the Eastern Kingdoms. Biography Seer's Flesh, Barbarian's Blood Gaeia Ryttare, a young noblewoman coming from an entire bloodline of those with the eyes of a seer from Lumbridge, was destined to marry Julliano Siegfried, a nobleman of Kandarin, via the arrangement between Julliano and Gaeia's father years before when she was still but a child. Her father, a man named Olvun, decided to accompany her on the pilgrimage to Ardougne along with a group of mercenaries he had hired after Gaeia told himthat she had a vision of an attack on the group she would travel with on their way to Kandarin. However, as they passed through the Fremennik Province after becoming lost, Olvun realised that, though his mercenaries were skilled, they were not quite as skilled as their ambushers. One by one, the mercenaries fell, dying as they hit the filthy, muddy ground, Fremennik arrows pertruding from the necks of each one that fell until only Olvun and Gaeia remained. The savage Fremennik group showed themselves, led by the lead hunter of the Rellekkan Fremennik; a man simply known as Ragnar Bearcutter, among the more savage and warmongering of the Fremennik. Olvun stood before his daughter and drew his runite dagger, literally the only thing standing between Ragnar's savages and Gaeia. "Touch her," Lord Ryttare growled, "and you will have the abyss to pay, barbarian." The barbarian grinned and began to laugh, taking a throwing dagger from a sheathe on his arm before aiming it between Olvun's eyes. "Will I, outerlander?" Before Olvun could respond, the dagger was thrown. Olvun dropped his own weapon, falling into the mud face-first. Ragnar knelt down, gripping the hair of Olvun's scalp, pulling the noble's face a bit out of the mud. He pulled the dagger from Lord Ryttare's forehead before letting his head fall back into the mud, now turning to Gaeia with a twisted, cruel grin. "You are mine now, tispe..." He would lumber over, grasping the fearful seer by the scalp. He would press his mouth against hers, his tongue running down her throat. He pulled away, laughing as a vision came to Gaeia. "I can see your future, corrupted hunter...you will be slain...by a boy...your first-born son...your only son..." Ragnar struck the seer across the face. "We shall see about that, witch..." Early Life Kodlak was born the second child of Gaeia and Ragnar months after Ragnar drowned their first child in secret so that he may prevent her prophesy from becoming a reality, as well as maintain his status with his fellow Fremenniks, who would have either banished him or put him to death for such a crime. Kodlak spent much of his time with his mother as a child, of whom Ragnar did not even bother to marry, instead allowing her to live as a slave to pose as his wife. Every night, Kodlak lay awake in his bed listening to the sound of Ragnar having his way with her, horrified that there was close to nothing he could do about it, being beaten when he did try to save her. One day, after being beaten and brutalized, Gaeia decided to take Kodlak away one of the Eastern Kingdoms so she could raise him there, away from Ragnar's brutality that night. However, that evening, Ragnar returned to his dwellings to find Gaeia packing her things. "What's this?" He would grasp her arm. "Going somewhere, little tispe?" She struggled and screamed as Ragnar began to beat her. Kodlak heard this, finding a ceramic vase and smashing throwing it at Ragnar with any strength that he could. Ragnar turned as the vase shattered opon his foot. "Hrah! Come here you!" He grasped Kodlak by the scruff of his shirt, throwing him across the room as he turned back to Gaeia. He clenched his teeth as his fingers wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall. "You are mine! Hear me, witch?! You are mine!" Gaeia struggled until she felt the life leave her very body, falling limp as she was strangled by Ragnar. Kodlak soon came to, watching as his mother slid down the wall, dead. He staggered about, finding Ragnar's broken blade. He clenched his teeth as he grasped the hilt with much difficulty and stood, charging Ragnar with a cry of malice. Ragnar hollered as the broken blade was buried into his stomach, looking down slowly, then looking up to Kodlak as he knelt to the ground in pain. Kodlak released the bloodied hilt as Ragnar died. Fremennik villagers pulled the door open, clad in armour and wielding swords. It was then that they saw this young boy, no older than five, his shirt bloodied and stained, weeping as he stood over the body of his father. "What is going on here?!" one cried. The boy looked up, pointing the hilt at Ragnar's corpse. "He...he...he hurted...my mummy..." The boy would continue to cry throughout the night, soon hearing that, due to Ragnar's suspected and now confirmed acts of barbarianism, as well as his lack of parents, he would be adopted by Elisif Wulfblood, a merchant of whom has always wished for a son. The Fremennik Trials As years passed, Kodlak forgot of the calamity that occured when he was but a child. He was now almost fully grown at the age of seventeen, about to take the trials of manhood that would show that he was as worthy a Fremennik as anyone else in the village. The Fight with the Great Bear The first of Kodlak's trials was to hunt down and kill Kroshis, a rather large bear that had been wandering the woods for years, with no weaponry but his bare hands or any natural resources he found in the forest. He went off, trusting in any strength that he had so that he may kill the bear. He knew that if he completed this task, he would be recognized by two council members, earning both of their votes toward becoming a true Fremennik. He wandered about the wilderness of the Fremennik Province for what seemed like days until finding the bear. This beast was indeed fierce, being nearly three times the size that Kodlak was at the time with crimson, blood-colored fur. He found a nearby rock, about the size of a human skull, and began to scheme. He launched the rock from his arms at the bear, hitting it directly in the snout. It turned to him, snarling. Kodlak's eyes became wide as he realized he had no weapons. He looked up to see a thick branch, of which he pulled from the tree. "Alright, bear...let's get this over with." The bear snarled one last time before charging at Kodlak, its mouth wide open. He shut his eyes as he extended the stick, holding it with both hands, like a sword, into the beast's mouth as it charged. Kodlak opened his eyes to find that his hands were within the bear's maw and still holding the stick, of which was lodged into the bear's brain. He sighed, not wishing to kill the beast. He heard a small, crunching sound comming from the shrubs. He released the stick, running over to find a bear cub; it was the Great Bear's own cub. A tear ran down Kodlak's cheek as he looked to this small, orphaned cub. "What have I done?" He reached down to the cub, extending both arms. The cub gave a bit of a yowl before crawling into his arms. Kodlack raised it from the ground, holding it like one would hold an infant. He made his way back to the longhouse with the cub in his arms. "What is that?" asked the chieftain. "This was the Great Bear's cub, now an orphan." The chieftain sighed, looking over to the two council members that would give Kodlak their votes. He looked back to Kodlak. "You have their votes, Kodlak Wulfblood, but that cub's destiny shall rest in your hands. One of the two council members cleared his throat as he arose. "I'll take the cub. It was I who first suggested that the Great Bear should be killed and I alone should have the burden of keeping her offspring." Kodlak nodded, handing the cub to the council member. Two votes down, five to go. The Taming of the Six-Legged Steed Kodlak's next trial was to tame a black unicorn born without a horn, but instead with six legs known as Sleipnir, supposedly the most wild of unicorns and quickest of beasts in the Fremennik Province. Kodlak was once again sent into the wilderness to seek the fabled hornless unicorn with six legs, Sleipnir. He started where black unicorns would usually be found, by the village itself, but allas, he found that the creature was not near his own "kin". Kodlak travelled near the river, discovering the beast sleeping in a patch of dying flowers, seemingly old and weary. Taming this beast would not be a simple task, but he had to attain the votes of at least seven council members, and he was already there, so there would not be any point in turning back now. He crept up to the beast quietly, a saddle in hand. The great six-legged beast awoke, crying out before standing on its two hind legs, four other legs kicking at Kodlak. "It's alright, great steed," Kodlak said with his hands up, "It's alright." The mutation slowly began to calm down, feeling that Kodlak was no threat to it. He slung the saddle across the beast's back before climbing on with a bit of a smile. He rode back to Rellekka on the beast's back before setting it free to escape into the mountains until it passed away. Three votes down, four to go. The Cursed Blade and Immortal Foe The next task given to Kodlak was to defeat a spirit known as the Turvantyl, of whom caused the deaths of much plantlife in the Region. The task after that, given by another council member, was to hide the enchanted blade, Kynill, from prying eyes. This blade, however, had to be used to defeat the Turvantyl for it's ability to slay the undead. This blade was apparently a tool of corruption, for one that uses the blade for more than six hours would become corrupted by it. Kodlak walked back out into the Fremennik wilderness, the enchanted blade known as Kynill hand. He sought the demonic spirit for hours, his time with the blade becoming dangerously close to his corruption. He, at last, found the Turvantyl and attacked. He finally won the battle, the spirit vanquished for eternity. Kodlak had but an hour to dispose of Kynill, and he knew exactly where to put it; the bottom of the lake. He began to run, but became slowed by the burden of the blade as it seemed to whisper to him about the power that he would be given if he kept the blade. He shook his head and continued on to the lake as fast as possible, throwing the cursed blade into the stream. Five votes down, two to go. Sins of the Father Coming of Age Adulthood tba Lost in the Eastern Kingdoms tba Personality Kodlak is a rather headstrong and stubborn individual, much like his mother, though he is always quick with a joke and is barely ever serious. He has the belief that he will either live forever or die surrounded by women, food and drink, the latter having the most appeal to him. These traits likely originate from the fact of his youth rather than his father's behaviors. He seems to have long forgotten about the tragedy that happened as a child. Kodlak, unlike most Fremennik, does not truly hate magic nor does he descriminate against one who uses magic, though like most Fremennik, he does not completely trust it. Appearance Facial Kodlak appears to have a somewhat Misthalite facial structure with tan flesh, like his Grandfather before him. However, one may notice that his eyes are a very dark brown, like his father's. His hair is a deep brownish-black, much like his Father's, and has little to no facial hair, extended sideburns at the most, due to his age. Physique Despite the fact that he appears to be a Misthalite from his facial structure, Kodlak clearly has a Fremennik muscular physique and bonestructure, having little to no visible fat, being as strong as the average Fremennik warrior and stronger than the average Misthalite or Asgarnian. He stands at Six feet, Four and a half inches, weighing nearly 210 pounds from the size of his bones and muscle alone. Casual Attire tba Skills and Attributes *'Strength and Physique: '''As Kodlak was born as a Fremennik, he has the bonestructure and muscle tone of such, being able to lift some things with ease that others would find difficult, but not impossible, to lift. *'Bilinguality:' At the time, Kodlak currently knows the Fremennik Language as well as the Language of his mother known as "Commonspeak". *'Dreams of the Mother:' Kodlak, being that he was from a long line of seers on his mother's side, cannot actually use the "sight" of a seer, but may have limited, obscure visions within his sleep or subconsciousness. Personal Inventory Weapons and Armour *Fremennik Blade *Ragnar's Helmet, given to him by the Fremennik Elders Jewelry *Ryttare Amulet, given to Kodlak by Gaeia at a time he could not remember Trivia *The Ryttare Amulet is based off of an ancient Norse talisman known as Thor's Hammer, wearing such an amulet was once thought to show a Norseman's devotion to Thor, the God of Thunder, of which supposedly granted said Norseman Thor's favor and protection. *''Ryttare is the Swedish word for'' ''rider. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Warrior Category:Adventurer Category:Bastard Category:Orphans Category:Rangers Category:Guthixian Category:Chaotic Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin